


A Personal Invite

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Community: 7 sins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Ollie has ulterior motives for trying to get Roy/Dick to come to Star City.  Roy/Dick have ulterior motives for not going to Star City.





	A Personal Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Greed.

Roy was in the middle of one of those sweet dreams a person can only have after they’ve spent six consecutive hours having make-up sex with their childhood sweetheart when he was awoken by a rude slap to the back of his head by said childhood sweetheart.

“Ow!  Fuck, what was that for?”  Roy demanded, refusing to open his eyes, in hopes that he could still tumble back into the middle of his dream.  Because, really, Dick might agree to the hot fudge, but he’d never come around to being covered in Cheese Whiz.  Unimaginative bastard.

“Make the noise stop,” Dick muttered into the pillow next to him.

“I wasn’t snoring,” Roy answered automatically.  He hadn’t snored since that incident with Donna - because, yes, it really was possible to scare your nasal passages into submission.

“Not snoring - that noise.  Your cell phone,” Dick responded with a not so gentle kick to Roy’s left shin. 

Oh, no, he wasn’t getting up to answer a phone.  Lian was safe with Aunt Dinah - everyone else could go fuck themselves.  “Not mine. Yours,” he insisted sleepily. 

He was rewarded with another smack to the back of his head.  “I do not have ‘Jenny From the Block’ as my ring tone.”

“No, you have ‘Bootylicious,’” Roy muttered.  He still didn’t want to answer the phone, because wow, did his ass ever hurt and also, that had been a very nice dream. But he gave in when the phone wouldn’t stop ringing and Dick had smacked the back of his head for the third time. 

“Hello?”  He answered in the grouchiest manner he could muster this early. Which, actually, was pretty damn grouchy. Christ, his ass hurt.  And the sun had no business being _that damn bright_ this early.

“Roy!  Did I wake you?”  Ollie’s voice boomed over the phone.  It was always nice to have another reason to hate the man, Roy reflected.  “What were you doing asleep at 3:00 in the afternoon?”

‘ _Fuckathons with an acrobat will wear you out,’_   he thought, but didn’t say.  Mostly because it really wasn’t any of Ollie’s business.  Also, because Roy was almost fully awake now and there was no way he’d ever be getting back to the Cheese Whiz, and this made him very bitter. “Oh, late night. What, with the two Nightwings.”  Beside him, Dick snickered, and yeah, actually, that probably did sound perverted, considering what had taken place last night. 

“I see,” Ollie said.  “Is everything under control now?”

Now that he’d finally gotten Bat-Boy to accept his help? Yeah, everything was fine.  Imposter Nightwing was getting the help he so richly needed.  And the real Nightwing was finally relaxed enough to celebrate.   Things were more than under control.  “Yep. Everything is fine.  Is everything okay with you, Mr. Mayor?” 

“Actually,” Ollie began, “That’s why I called.” 

Instinctively, Roy sat up a little straighter.  If there was a problem in Star City, he and Dick could probably be there in less than an hour. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Ollie assured him, as though he realized the assumption Roy had just jumped to.  _Prick_. “I’m just calling to see if you’ve read about my recent . . . Mayoral Decree?”

Roy snorted.  Who hadn’t?  Barbara Walters had taken up a full twenty minutes on The View to bitch about the Evil Mayor Queen corrupting the children of Star City.

Roy had been torn between being amused by the woman’s retarded tirade and being horrified that Dick watched The View because that was disturbing.  “Sure,” he answered.  “You mean the Mass Gay Marriages, right?”

“Yeah.  So, what do you think?”  
                     
Roy bit his tongue and didn’t go  tell Ollie that there was no way that the plan was going to make any where near the amount of revenue for Star City that Ollie hoped. But, then, Ollie’d always had a weakness for over looking what was right in front of his face in favor of the bigger social good.

Not that Roy was bitter, or anything.   “Um, good job?”  And why the hell was this so important that you had to interrupt the Cheese Whiz?

“That’s it?”

“Should there be something else?”

“Well. . . “ Ollie took time to cough, an act that Roy was sure Ollie thought made him sound as suave as James Bond, but made Roy think of the dry heaves brought on by heroin withdrawal. “Well, actually, I wondered, if the new Mayoral Degree would give you a reason to visit the city.”       

“Why?  Connor finally coming out?”

“No. . .why? Is there something you know that I don’t?”

“No.  You’re the one that interrupted my sleep -“ And the Cheese Whiz, Roy added silently, “To call me up and ask me if I wanted to come to the Gay Mecca of the country.  So I naturally assumed that Connor was the reason why.”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.  “You know, if Connor ever did come out, I’d be perfectly okay with it.”

“Gee, Ollie, I’ll be sure to pass along to him that he has your permission to be gay. I’m sure that will help him to sleep better.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”  There was a frustrated sigh on the other end of the phone.  Ah, just like old times, Roy thought.  “I just meant, that, as a young man, I experimented too.  While I’m completely straight now - “

“Of course.”

“-I wouldn’t make any judgements if my son was gay. Or bi.”

“I’d hope not.  That’d be a bad PR nightmare waiting to happen. Mayor of the Gay Mecca a bigot? I can see the headlines now.”

“As a matter of fact,” Ollie continued, completely ignoring Roy, which of course, wasn’t new, “When Hal and I drove across the country-”

“Ollie, that is _old news_.”

“We were very close.”

“Please don’t go any further.  I might be scarred for life, if you do. Hell, I might be scarred for life anyway.” 

There was another sigh on the end of the phone. “You’re sure you won’t be coming to visit Star City anytime soon?  Maybe bring ol’ Bat-Boy with you?”

Roy rolled his eyes.  “I will be visiting Star City soon, because Lian misses you.  However, that will not happen until I am certain that Nightwing has things under control enough that I can leave him here in New York by himself.”

 

They said their goodbyes then, as usually happened when Ollie didn’t get his way.  Remembering to turn the cell phone off this time, Roy rolled back into the bed.  Maybe if he concentrated _very hard_ on the Cheese Whiz and Dick at the same time. . .

“Was that Ollie?”  A suddenly very awake Dick asked into his ear.  Mmm.  Roy wasn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon if Dick kept doing that to his ear. 

“Yep.  Wanted us to come to Star City and get hitched.”

“Oh.”  Dick laughed, one of those rare wonderful laughs that made Roy wish both their universes had turned out differently - that he’d met Acrobat Dick of the Flying Graysons - because that laugh was entirely too wonderful to be heard as ill-frequently as it was.  “Still trying to win the bet, I see?”

“Mmmhmm.”  Dick couldn’t expect him to talk with other man’s mouth pressed there, could he?

“You didn’t have to lie, you know.  I’m not ashamed of you - if you want to ‘come out’ to your family -“

“We will have one very pissed off Robin on our hands.”

“True.  And we’ll be short of the fifty thousand dollars we stand to gain if Tim wins the bet and we come out in November.”

“Yep.”  Roy carefully turned over and kissed his lover on the mouth. “You still tired?”

“Please.  I’m an acrobat.  I _define_ stamina.”

Roy didn’t roll his eyes, because really, he wanted to get laid again.  “Yeah?  How do you feel about Cheese Whiz?”  
******  
Ollie was still pouting by the time Hal Jordan arrived.  Hal bit back a giggle - because a pouty Ollie was always good fun - and leaned casually against the closed door of Mayor Queen’s office. “You don’t look happy,” he observed.

“Eh, I just got off the phone with Roy.”

“Is he okay?”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Ollie answered, with a wave of his hand. “But he’s coming to Star City alone.”

“Oh.  Translation: he and Nightwing aren’t coming out this month, and you lose in the ‘When Will They Admit Their Love’ Pool, right?”

Ollie’s pout turned into a glare.  “You make it sound so seedy.”

“It is seedy.”

“Like you aren’t in the pool, too.”

“Not anymore.  I pulled out and put my money towards Kyle and Connor.”

“Yeah?” Ollie’s glare turned thoughtful. “I thought Kyle’d gone crazy, or some such nonsense. I won’t have my boy falling in love with a crazy Lantern.”

“Kyle’s a good kid,” Hal argued, “And besides, they’re both less stubborn than Arsenal or Nightwing.”

“That’s a good point, actually,” Ollie agreed as he picked up the phone. “Do you think I should call Kyle or Connor?”  
*******


End file.
